The Choices We Make
by xSiriusly In Lovex
Summary: This is what happens when Christine chooses to stay with the Phantom instead of going with Raoul.
1. Christine's Choice

**Author's Notes: **This story came to me when I realized that I wish Christine had chosen Erik over Raoul at the end of the play. So hopefully this story will be to everyone's liking. If it isn't, tell me what I can do to make it better. That's all I have to say, and I hope you will enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera. _Erik, Christine, and any other characters I put into my story are the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**The Choices We Make **

**A Phantom of the Opera Fic by Sarah**

**3/31/08**

Chapter One: Christine's Choice

As Christine walked toward the Phantom, something inside her seemed to stir, and before she knew what had happened, she was pressing her lips to the Phantom's. As they pulled apart, tears formed in Christine's eyes as she realized she would have to choose between a man who set her spirit free and a man who had been her childhood sweetheart. The Phantom looked genuinely upset as he saw her begin to sob.

"Come on, Christine, we don't have all day," Raoul snapped. "Either come with me or I'll kill that monster."

"You will do no such thing!" Christine said. "I have made my choice, and I am staying with him."

At this, Raoul turned the color of an overripe tomato and left, shouting, "You have not seen the last of me!"

Christine, who was still crying, gasped softly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She knew it was the Phantom, and she leaned into his embrace willingly. Christine turned and buried her head into the Phantom's shoulder. He tilted her head up until she was looking at him, and then kissed her. She responded with a fiery passion that made the Phantom's head spin. When they finally pulled apart, the Phantom took Christine's hand and began to lead her out of his lair.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked.

"You will soon find out," the Phantom replied mysteriously.

After that, they fell silent until they reached a set of stone steps. The Phantom led Christine up them, and then Christine's mouth fell open in wonder. They were standing in front of a huge house. The Phantom opened the door and led Christine inside. After lighting some candles—Christine smiled, knowing how fond the Phantom was of candles—the Phantom turned to Christine.

"This is my house," the Phantom said. "I was going to show it to you earlier, but I doubt you would have been interested."

Christine smiled, thinking of the time she had been brought to the Phantom's lair. He had sung her a beautiful song.

"What are you smiling about, _mon ange_?" the Phantom asked Christine, a slight smile playing about his lips.

"About the time you brought me to your lair and trained me and sang that song for me," Christine replied.

"Oh," said the Phantom. "I never meant to frighten you; only to befriend you."

"I know that now," said Christine.

Christine suddenly wrapped her arms around the Phantom. They hugged for about five minutes before the Phantom realized he wanted more. He pressed his lips to Christine's gently, but she deepened the kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entry, which he willingly gave. When they broke apart, both their lips were swollen, and they were gasping for breath.

"If we don't stop, something will happen," the Phantom said, trying to regain his composure.

"Maybe there's no stopping that something," Christine responded, trying to force back a yawn.

"Are you tired?" the Phantom asked. "Let's go to bed."

With candelabra in one hand and Christine's soft hand in the other, he led her up a staircase and into the nearest bedroom, which happened to have a bathroom attached. Grabbing some pajamas from a chest of drawers in the room, he excused himself and went into the bathroom to change. When he did not return after five minutes, Christine ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Are you all right?" she shouted, knocking on the door.

"I'm locked in!" he shouted back. "The door locks from the outside!"

Christine laughed and unlocked the door, setting the poor Phantom free. He hugged her and led her to the bed, where a lavender nightgown was waiting. Christine changed quickly and climbed into bed with her new love.


	2. In the Rose Garden

Author's Notes: A big, heartfelt thank-you to everyone who commented on my story so far

**Author's Notes:** A big, heartfelt thank-you to everyone who commented on my story so far.

Chapter Two: In the Rose Garden

When Christine woke the next morning, she felt unsure of her surroundings—until she remembered the events of the night before. The Phantom was asleep beside her, breathing softly. Christine could not help watching him sleep, as he was adorable. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"It is impossible to stare at someone who is sleeping and not wake them," the Phantom said.

Christine made no response, except to press her lips to the Phantom's. They kissed for some time; until the Phantom could not take it anymore…he had to breathe. Very reluctantly, the two pulled their lips apart and took some deep breaths, trying to slow their heartbeats.

"Christine…oh, Christine…you will be my undoing if we keep at it," the Phantom said, leaning in for another kiss.

"And what if that is what I want to happen?" Christine asked.

The Phantom did not answer; he just wrapped his arms around Christine and filled the space between them. Christine kissed back with such a passion that the Phantom's head began to spin and he felt slightly light-headed. He felt something push against his lips and realized Christine was trying to deepen their kiss. He gladly gave her entrance, and when they broke apart a few minutes later, the Phantom's head was spinning, and he felt like he had to lie down. When he did so, he forgot he was holding Christine, and she wound up half on top of him.

"Oops, my mistake," the Phantom said, a slight smile playing at his somewhat swollen lips.

Christine laughed softly against his chest. "Hardly a mistake. You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" the Phantom exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I was getting dizzy."

"Getting dizzy?" Christine asked. "That's a good one!"

The Phantom sighed. He could see that she was joking with him, but decided to take it one step further. He began to tickle her, and would not stop until she admitted he was correct. She finally admitted it, but not before some serious tickling.

Christine was out of breath from laughing when he finally relented his merciless tickling. The Phantom finally released his hold on her and suggested that they get out of bed. He headed for the bathroom to get dressed, but not before reminding Christine to let him out if they should have a repeat of the night before. Luckily, he remembered not to lock the door. Then it was Christine's turn in the bathroom, and she emerged in a new dress. It was blood red and made her look beautiful.

Picking up the candelabra from the night before, the Phantom took Christine's hand and led her into the kitchen. Soon, they were eating breakfast in the garden, where a table and two chairs had been set up.

After breakfast, the Phantom decided he was going to show Christine the garden. It was a rose garden, and nearly all of the roses were red. Christine smiled, knowing how her beloved was fond of red roses.

"Is this where you got all the roses you sent to me?" Christine asked.

"Yes," the Phantom said. "The very same."

Christine was so overcome by emotion from just that simple statement that she could not help kissing her beloved. Christine felt something press against her lips, and parted her lips willingly to give him access. When they broke apart a few minutes later, Christine's lips were swollen and she was panting.

"Let's go back to the house now," the Phantom said.

As they walked inside, Christine knew she had made the right choice.


	3. Under the Stars

Author's Notes: Props to everyone who is reading my story and has been commenting

**Author's Notes:** Props to everyone who is reading my story and has been commenting. Oh, and I have decided that Raoul is no longer going to be part of the story. I dislike him too much to keep him in there. Also, I can finally use the Phantom's name!

Chapter Three: Under the Stars

The Phantom had never been happier since Christine had come to live with him. They were lying on a blanket in the rose garden, looking at the stars. She was currently snuggled against his chest, one arm thrown carelessly over him. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively, as if to say, "Christine is mine."

She loved him more and more with each passing day, more than she had ever loved Raoul. Raoul had been very overprotective of her, and the Phantom was letting her do as she pleased. Christine was very glad she had made the choice to go with the Phantom. If she had chosen to go with Raoul…well, she just _knew_ she would be miserable. The Phantom's voice cut through the silence, interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you thinking of, _Mon ange_?" he asked.

"About my decision to come with you and how much I am not regretting it, as well as how much I love you," Christine answered.

The Phantom swallowed. Had Christine said she _loved_ him? If she had, what did he say to her? He knew he loved Christine deeply, but what if he said something he ended up regretting later? The Phantom tightened his grip on Christine, pressing her closer to him. She looked up at him, awaiting his response.

"Christine, _Mon ange_, you are my one and only. I love you, too," he responded finally.

Christine placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, and then removed the finger to cover his lips with her own. They kissed until the Phantom could take it no longer; he had to catch his breath. Reluctantly prying his lips off Christine's, he took several deep breaths and watched as Christine became desperate for more. She was frantic by the time he was ready. He began to trace idle circles on her back as he kissed her. Christine responded with a fervor that was such that the Phantom's head began to swim. The Phantom let his tongue push against Christine's lips, and she gladly gave him entry. When they finally broke apart, both pairs of lips were swollen and they were breathing hard.

Once they caught their breath, they began to kiss again. It appeared that neither of them wanted to stop. This went on for quite some time…until the Phantom realized he could barely keep his eyes open. So, after a particularly good kiss, the Phantom suggested they go to bed.

Christine, who also could not keep her eyes open, agreed. They packed up the blanket and went inside to the bedroom. They changed, and then got under the covers.

Just before he fell asleep, Christine nudged him. "What's your name?"

"My name?" he asked. "It's Erik. Erik Destler."

"Oh," said Christine, and fell asleep.


	4. Erik's Decision

**Author's Notes:** A million heartfelt thank-yous to everyone who has been reading and critiquing my story thus far. I am glad to see that people are enjoying it. I have been taking everyone's ideas and suggestions into consideration for this and other chapters of my story. Oh, and I think it is only fitting that more than kissing take place in this chapter, and you will soon see why.

Chapter Four: Erik's Decision

When Erik woke up the next morning, he gently—so as not to wake Christine—wriggled out of her grasp, got dressed, and went for a walk in the rose garden. He had some thinking to do. Erik wanted very much to ask Christine to marry him, but what if it was too soon? After all, they had just started to live together. Worse yet, what if she did not want to marry him? It was probable, after that fiasco in his lair. These and other thoughts swirled around in Erik's mind as he wandered through the garden. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He knew it was Christine, but chose to remain silent.

Christine could see the effect she was having on her beloved through the way he shivered and leaned in to her grasp. She let go, and when she did, Erik let out a low moan of discontent. He whirled around and kissed her passionately, the type of kiss that says, "I need you…_now._"

Christine got the message. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, but it was a long process, as they had to stop and kiss every twenty steps. Quietly slipping into the bedroom, Erik shut and locked the door, and turned to face Christine. She was smiling up at him expectantly, with a look of desperation in her eyes. Erik saw it and took the hint. Soon the two were kissing like there was no tomorrow. They could not stop, until Christine pried her lips off Erik's and began to kiss his neck. As soon as she did that, Erik let out a moan of pleasure.

"Christine, _mon ange_, you will be the death of me if you are not careful," he said.

Christine's only response was to pull him closer to her and lean her head on his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She held onto him as tight as she possibly could, as if to say, "Please do not leave me!"

When it was all said and done, Christine and Erik felt more satisfied than they had in a long time. Christine lay on Erik's chest and let tears she did not know she had come. Erik wiped away her tears with a thumb and held her. After Christine had calmed down, Erik thought once more about asking Christine to be his wife. He realized that if he did not ask now, he would never get the courage to do it again.

Opening the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, he reached for the box where he knew the ring was kept. He pulled it out and showed the box to Christine. As he opened it, realization crashed over her, and she began to cry again, this time from happiness. Erik took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Christine's finger.

"Christine, _mon ange_, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Erik," Christine said. "Of course."


	5. The Picnic and Erik's Embarrassment

**Author's Notes:** I am thoroughly pleased with how well this story is turning out. I thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story thus far, and am glad you all can bear with me when it takes awhile for the next chapter. The wedding of Christine and Erik is several chapters away; I know you are all looking forward to it, but be patient. That is all I have to say, except, "Please enjoy this installment."

Chapter Five: The Picnic and Erik's Embarrassment

Christine and Erik's wedding was a month and a half away, but it had become their favorite topic of conversation as of late. Erik and Christine never failed to find some aspect of the wedding to discuss during every conversation they had. Sometimes they even discussed their future _after_ the wedding. It was during one such conversation that Erik got the idea of having a picnic in the rose garden.

"Why don't we have a picnic?" Erik suggested suddenly. "We could have it in the rose garden."

"That sounds wonderful," Christine agreed, leaning in to kiss Erik's cheek.

Erik stood up and helped Christine to stand. She took his hand, and they walked into another room that Christine had not been in to get a basket. Then they went into the kitchen to pack it full of good things to eat. A blanket was pulled off a couch, and then they were ready. When they entered the rose garden, Erik spread the blanket on the table from the last time, and then the two sat down to enjoy their meal.

Afterwards, when Erik was bending down to tie his shoelace, there came a sudden ripping of cloth. Christine, who was busy packing the basket, jumped and looked up to see where the sound had come from. Christine had to fight hard not to laugh, for Erik had ripped his pants! Unfortunately, Erik was oblivious to what had happened, so Christine took the basket and silently led poor Erik into the house.

"Erik, love, you ripped your pants when tying your shoelace a few minutes ago," Christine said, guiding Erik's hand to the ripped cloth.

When Erik felt the rip in his pants, he turned tomato-red and ran out of the room in embarrassment. Christine ran after him, shouting things like, "It's not that bad!"

Christine finally found Erik in the place where the trouble had started—the rose garden. He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, looking completely miserable. Gently, so as not to startle him, she sat next to him on the bench and put an arm around him, rubbing his back. Erik turned his head to look at her, and Christine got a slight shock. Erik, it seemed, had been crying.

Christine had to smile slightly at his tearstained face; only Erik could get this worked up about something so simple.

The only thing Christine could think of to say was, "Oh, Erik…"

He said nothing, for he did not trust himself to speak yet. Christine pressed a kiss to his forehead to reassure him. With arm still around him, she silently led Erik into the house. Once Erik had changed, he came towards her and almost fell into Christine's waiting embrace. Christine pressed a kiss to his lips. He was unresponsive at first, but after a minute or two, they were kissing passionately.

When they broke apart, Christine was unsure if they should continue. He, apparently, was feeling the same way, because he just stared into her eyes.

"Are you all right, love?" Christine asked.

Erik smiled. "I'm more than all right, _mon ange._"

Christine took that as an invitation to begin kissing him again. When she felt his tongue press against her lips, she immediately opened her mouth to give him more admittance. Erik moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer. Once they broke apart, Christine realized she was half on top of him…but the strange thing was that it did not bother her anymore. There had been a time when she could not be close to Erik because he frightened her, but not now. Now…she was madly, deeply in love with him.

"We…have to get…to the bedroom," he stated huskily. "Fast."

Christine agreed. If much more of this went on, something was going to happen, and that something should not take place in the rose garden. Hand-in-hand, they walked (or almost ran, I should say) into the house and into the bedroom. Frantically, they began to kiss again, until neither of them could take it any longer.

When it was over, Christine felt thoroughly loved by Erik. They were still kissing now and then, but not as urgently or as passionately as they had been. Now, the kisses they shared were slow and loving. Christine yawned and snuggled up to Erik, who put his arms around her, whispering, "Sleep now, _mon ange._"


	6. The Aftermath of Erik's Embarrassment

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story thus far. I am glad you all are enjoying the story, because it makes me want to continue the story. I know Erik seemed kind of emotional in the last chapter, and I will do my best to make sure he stays the way he should. Now, onward to the story!

Chapter Six: The Aftermath of Erik's Embarrassment

The next morning, Christine awoke to find Erik already gone. Christine wondered where he had gone. She got out of bed and got dressed, this time in a dress of deep blue. Wandering through the house with the candelabra in hand, she called Erik's name. There came no answer; the house was totally silent. Wondering if he was in the rose garden, Christine set the candelabra on a table near the door that led outside and exited the house.

Looking around, she did not see Erik at first. After turning a corner, she discovered him sitting on a bench, fully dressed and looking worse than the previous day. Silently sitting next to him on the bench, Christine wrapped an arm around him. He was in such a daze that he did not realize she was there, nor did he seem to feel her arm around him.

"Erik…are you all right?" Christine asked softly. "You are not still upset about the events of yesterday…are you?"

"No," he said. "I feel more humiliated than upset."

"You have no reason to be humiliated, love. No one saw what happened," Christine said.

"That is true," he admitted. "I just feel so awful, though…someone _could_ have seen, and then my life would have been over."

"You do not know that," Christine reassured him.

Erik smiled for the first time in a day and a half. "Thank you, _mon ange._"

He stood up then, extending his hand to her. She took it and allowed herself to be led into the house and into the living room, where they sat on the couch. Her head was on Erik's shoulder, and he had both arms wrapped around her. Soon, though, both were in need of something more. Throwing her legs over Erik's lap, Christine pressed her lips to Erik's questioningly. He responded with such a passion that Christine's head began to spin. When Christine moaned, it made Erik pick her up bridal-style and carry her to the bedroom, kissing her all the while. When they broke apart, he gently deposited her on the bed.

After it was over, Christine snuggled up to Erik and ran her hands through his hair. He moaned and kissed her gently. She stroked his cheek and smiled. Christine was content and that was all that mattered to Erik.


	7. Erik's Secret Fear

**Author's Notes:** A _huge_ thank-you to everyone who has been reading the story so far. I have gotten nice reviews and lots of great suggestions on how to make the story better. I will definitely take everybody's suggestions into account for this and other chapters. That is all I have to say…except to wish everyone happy reading.

Chapter Seven: Erik's Secret Fear

The past few days had been wonderful, with beautiful weather and many hours spent in the rose garden. However, when Erik woke up this day, there was a sound he truly disliked coming from outside. This was the sound of thunder rattling the windows of the house. Hoping to block out the terrible sounds from outside, he snuggled closer to Christine and pulled the sheet over his head. Unfortunately, this did nothing to suppress the sounds, and Erik sighed in annoyance…or was it fear? Christine rolled over then, and Erik put a protective arm around her. He really wished she would awaken…but part of him wanted her to stay asleep. This way, she would never find out what the sound of thunder did to him. Erik Destler, the Phantom of the Opera, rendered helpless by an extreme fear of thunder.

Burying his nose in Christine's thick brown curls, he held her close and hoped she would stay asleep for a long time. Sadly, luck was not with him, as Christine began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Erik…" she murmured softly, sleepily.

"Shh, _mon ange_, go back to sleep if you wish," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes gradually closed, and Erik began to move his hand in soothing circles on Christine's back. She leaned into his gentle touch and was soon asleep, leaving Erik to his thoughts. He was thinking they should really get up soon, but how could he when it terrified him to even get out of bed? Also, what of Christine? She had just gone back to sleep; it would be rude to wake her.

Realizing he would have to face his fear, he quietly tried to escape Christine's grasp. Unfortunately for Erik, she was deeply asleep and would not let go of him. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he slowly eased out of her hold and went to the bathroom to change. When he was dressed, he went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for both of them. As he was preparing the food, footsteps in the hallway made him jump out of his skin. Seconds later, Christine appeared in the kitchen, wearing a dress of purple. He was busy putting the plates on the table and did not see her enter the room.

"Erik…" she called out softly.

Erik turned around. "Let's eat. I have breakfast all ready for us."

Christine smiled. "It looks wonderful."

After breakfast, Erik disappeared and Christine began to panic. What if something awful had happened? Taking up the candelabra, Christine began to search the house. She just _knew_ he was not outside due to the raging storm. Where he was, she did not know, but she was determined to find him. It felt as though her life depended on it. At long last, she came upon him in a bedroom at the back of the house. He was curled in a little ball on the bed, rocking back and forth. Christine was surprised…what on earth was making Erik so frightened? Sitting next to him on the bed, she gently placed a hand on his back, saying, "Erik, are you afraid of something?"

Erik was silent for a time, and then there came an answer that was barely audible. Christine was unable to catch it.

"The thunder…it frightens me so much," Erik admitted finally, curling into a tighter ball.

"Oh, Erik…come here," Christine said. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Erik did, and he was swept into the tightest hug one can imagine. When he finally let go, Christine and Erik both felt a lot better, for the hug was what they had needed.


	8. The Reasons Behind the Fear

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all who have stuck with me up to this point. I know some of you are wondering why Erik is so terrified of thunder. That will be explained in this chapter, so no need to wonder any longer. Oh, and the next chapter will be longer. Happy reading!

Chapter Eight: The Reasons Behind the Fear

The storm was still raging, and Erik moaned as he heard the sound of thunder rattling the windows. Christine squeezed his hand to reassure him, but he pushed her hand away. He was not in the mood to do _anything._ Christine seemed to take notice of this and stood up to close the curtains so Erik would not see outside. He felt slightly better after this was done, though he was still terrified.

"Erik, why are you so terrified of the thunder?" Christine asked. "It is not going to hurt you."

"The question you ask requires an answer that would take a very long time," Erik answered. "However, if you truly wish to know, I will tell you."

Christine nodded silently and waited for him to begin. After a few minutes, he told the following story.

"When I was a child, I was often left alone for long periods of time. During these instances, I was fine for the most part. However, there was a day much like this one when I was left alone for far too long. By the time someone did come for me, I was terrified out of my wits. Nothing anyone did for me could console me. It was too late; the damage had already been done. That, _mon ange_, is why I am so terrified of thunder."

Christine was silent for a moment, absorbing everything he had just said. Erik put an arm around her, drawing her to his chest. She leaned against his chest as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, Erik…" Christine murmured. "I am so sorry that happened to you."

"Do not be sorry; what is done is done," Erik answered.

Christine did not reply. She just began to stroke Erik's cheek with one hand. He leaned into the touch gladly. Christine pressed her lips to Erik's questioningly, knowing that he might push her away. He did not push her away; rather, he deepened the kiss. Christine felt his tongue push against her lips, and she opened her mouth willingly. When Erik moaned, Christine pried her lips off of his and began to kiss his neck. Erik moaned again, this time a bit louder, and Christine began to alternately suck or kiss on his neck. When Christine stopped, Erik gave a low moan of protest.

"I think…we need…to get to…the bedroom," Erik managed to say.

Christine agreed wholly. If much more went on, something would happen, and neither wanted that something to happen in the living room. Erik picked Christine up bridal-style and carried her into the bedroom, kissing her all the while. When they finally broke apart, Erik deposited Christine on the bed.

When it was over, Erik and Christine felt loved by one another, and Erik was not as scared as he had been. Christine was happy because now she knew _why_ Erik was so scared of thunder. Erik snuggled up to Christine and rubbed her back until both fell asleep.


End file.
